In conjunction with the development of mass analytical instruments, the field of illegal drug analysis using a mass spectrometer has been developed. In actuality, mass spectrometers with gas chromatography are used in confirmative tests to confirm the usage of an illegal drug. However, it takes a relatively long time to analyze samples; therefore, this method is not suitable for continuous real-time monitoring of fluid samples or on-site drug determination.
For this reason, kits using an immunoassay method utilizing antigen-antibody reaction have come into use in on-site illegal drug investigations. As the result of actual use of an immunoassay method, it has been known that the method is high in sensitivity and selectivity to a specific drug. Meanwhile, when there are many drugs to be investigated, a plurality of types of kits are required according to the targets.
In conjunction with the development of micromachining technologies and the development of semiconductor technologies, mass spectrometers have been recently reduced in size and small-sized mass spectrometers have come into market. The appearance of these instruments makes it possible to carry the instruments to sample measurement sites.
With respect to conventional mass spectrometers, after taking a sample, the dedicated operator analyzes the sample in a chemical laboratory. It is determined by a dedicated operator whether an instrument is contaminated and which analysis conditions should be optimally selected for a drug to be measured. To make a measurement on site, it is critical to cope with fluctuation in environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity, and any operating error that may be caused by someone other than the dedicated operator. Therefore, it is a challenge to realize a robust measurement and a measurement free from an operating error in the mass spectrometers.
In drug investigation or the like, it is required to measure the components of body fluids, such as urine, saliva, and sweat, to determine whether the drug is used. Also in these measurements, it is required to accurately identify a target substance among the components other than the target substance in a body fluid.
In connection with conventional technologies, Patent Literature 1 discloses a composite analyzer, easy to carry, obtained by combining a photometric analyzer and a mass spectrometer. The composite analyzer includes: a front end section that guides sample gas to be analyzed into the front end section and analyzes the gas by an opto-acoustic method; a photometric analyzer that guides the analyzed sample gas into the photometric analyzer and analyzes the sample gas by change in light passed through the sample gas; a mass spectrometer that guides the analyzed sample gas into the mass spectrometer and analyzes the mass of a sample gas component; a battery; and a carrying case for housing these items.